


Taking the Premiership

by ArdentSingleton



Series: Taishiro [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: As a child, Taichi had always dreamed of taking the premiership. He had imagined himself playing for a major team, storming the pitch, scoring goal after goal. The crowds would chant “Yagami”, and he would go down in the annals of soccer history; Japan’s prodigal son leading yet another team to glory.Life never goes quite how you plan it.(Taishiro)





	1. Announcement

As a child, Taichi had always dreamed of taking the premiership. He had imagined himself playing for a major team in Manchester or London as they stormed the pitch, scoring goal after goal. It would be a hard fight, the other team a tough opponent, and yet in the final moments he would score a much needed goal, claiming victory. The crowds would chant “Yagami”, and he would go down in the annals of soccer history; Japan’s prodigal son leading yet another team to glory.

Life never goes quite how you plan it.

~

“And so,” the television barked, “as Watanabe Tetsuya leaves the party in disgrace, the country finds itself headed for the second election in as many years. And with the support of his party behind him, digital ambassador Yagami Taichi is the odds-on favourite to be the next Prime Minister of Japan."

The sound of a glass shattering echoed through the house. Koushiro looked up from his laptop, eyes suddenly drawn to the black box across the room from him. On it was a picture of his long-term boyfriend, smiling and waving from outside some unidentifiable government building. The location didn’t matter, it was merely a piece of stock footage to help people who _weren’t_ dating Taichi know which politician the report was referring to.

Koushiro was too busy staring at the screen to notice the man himself enter the room.

“Did they just say... what I thought they said?” came Taichi’s voice, from the doorway behind him.

“Yes, Tai, I do believe they did…” Koushiro said, pausing only briefly to turn and face his partner, “they seem to think you will be elected as the next leader of the party. And of the country as a whole, by the sound of it."

“Don’t worry,” Taichi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck like he so often did when he felt nervous, “nobody is going to vote for us after Watanabe’s antics. Scandals like that don’t just go away."

“Of course, you’re right about that,” Koushiro nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, “but that may be why you’re the perfect candidate to replace him, as the antithesis to everything Watanabe became… You’ve always been ranked as highly trustworthy in polls, you have a strong youth popularity and your political voting history is nothing if not consistent… With Watanabe’s recklessness threatening to eliminate your party completely, it is theoretically possible that you are exactly what the party needs to prove they aren’t defined by one crooked old man."

Taichi stared at Koushiro blankly, making the boy think maybe he had used one too many technical words again. It didn’t happen as often these days, since Taichi had completed his degree and gained a little confidence in his own acuity, but once in a while he still got lost - usually in moments like this, when things started moving a little too fast.

“You really think it’s possible…” Taichi said, after what had seemed like an eternity. He sat down on the couch beside Koushiro and turned to face him, “You think the news is right, Kou?"

“I think it makes logical sense, and I understand the reasoning behind their deductions. I’m not sure about Prime Minister…” (Taichi looked a little disheartened) “…just yet… but certainly electing you as leader of the party would seem an incredibly shrewd decision."

Taichi’s expression brightened. He hugged Koushiro tightly and earned a squeak in return before bounding back through to the kitchen to clear up the broken glass. Koushiro stared after his boyfriend, a sudden warmth spreading across his heart.

Pride.


	2. Campaign

Koushiro had never seen the appeal of sports - not really - but he had to admit that the crowd’s energy was electrifying. Maybe this racket was the explanation he’d been needing for why so many of the other kids had wanted to be sports stars growing up.

The idea, however, that the reason this crowd was cheering was for a _politician_ , was one that left him in awe. And not just any politician, no. One specific politician who had been drawing in the youth vote like no candidate before him. One politician who had grown up seeing enough of the American campaigns on television to absorb some of the style. One politician who had been hailed as a new era, a forward thinking, technology-embracing, equal rights and equal worth visionary. They were screaming for Taichi.

His Taichi.

The Taichi who over the past decade had risen from a junior assistant on a compulsory internship to the leader of the whole damn party.

And Koushiro couldn’t be prouder of him.

Back then, he would never have predicted it. No matter what simulation he had run, he would never once have predicted that he would end up dating the Prime Minister. But now, all signs pointed towards it and every road seemed to lead there. And the moment Taichi stepped on stage, what had seemed like a crazy possibility suddenly became a certainty.

Koushiro had thought the crowd was loud in the first place, but the intense chanting and cheering that had preceded his boyfriend’s arrival turned into an explosive cacophony of human excitement the moment he took stage.

And then silence. Taichi opening his mouth.

Koushiro loses himself in the sound, words he’d heard being practiced in the mirror, words he’d heard repeated in a whisper on the train, words he’d heard muttered in Taichi’s sleep for weeks. The speech was well practiced, though Taichi was doing a great job of making it sound spontaneous, and the crowd were eating up every word. He personally couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He was captivating.


	3. Election

In many ways, it was a night like any other. They sat with the television on, but they were both engaging themselves otherwise. Taichi and their daughter were playing each other in an online soccer game of some form (they all looked the same to Koushiro). Their son was singing quietly to some pop group in another room. He himself was proof-reading a particularly interesting thesis that one of his friends at MIT had been working on. Had it been any other night, it might’ve been a pleasant evening.

But you could cut the tension with a knife.

The television flickered up with colours and numbers, and every time it did, both men silently flicked their attention across to it. They’d both sat through the process so many times, but it had never before mattered to the same extent. Never once had either of them felt so nervous about the numbers - Taichi had always left it up to his party to analyse the figures, and Koushiro had always read all the reports in advance so he knew what to expect. But this time, the reports all disagreed with one another, and Taichi had been thrust into the spotlight at the centre of it all. They both knew how much of a difference tonight might make.

And slowly, as the numbers tallied up, and Taichi’s party slowly managed to extend their lead, the nervousness morphed from one type into another. Taichi’s gaze looked uncertain. It met Koushiro’s. He raised both eyebrows. Koushiro stifled a laugh. The whole situation was absurd - they were going to win. And unless something went really wrong with the Kokkai vote, soon Taichi would would be in charge of the entire country. The impossible had happened.

Yagami Taichi, eleven year old leader of seven kids had somehow become Yagami Taichi, forty-one year old leader of 127 million people.


End file.
